Une drôle de coïncidence
by Luna-xXx
Summary: Une fille qui vit à Québec se sent seule jusqu'au jour où elle vit une rencontre impromptue... Lemon -Suspendu... dsl :S -


Salut!

C'est une de mes premières fics mais LA première que je publie que soyez, s.v.p., tolérant avec moi, mais je prends à bras ouvert tous les reviews que vous allez m'écrire.

Merci spécialement à : Lady-C4t (ma bêta), Chaz Hatake(pour m'avoir pousser le cul) ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!!

_**Drôle de coïncidence**_

POV De la dame

Je me sens seule ce soir. Je regarde dehors, il pleut, ce n'est pas nouveau... Je m'ennuie, pourquoi je suis ici, dans ce restaurant? Je ne sais plus. Une habitude peut-être… Je vais avoir 18 ans dans moins de vingt-quatre heure et je suis aux études… ou plutôt, était aux études. On est le 19 avril, la veille ma fête, et j'ai mon D.E.S. (Diplôme d'études secondaires) depuis 10 mois maintenant. Mes parents sont riches, ou plutôt l'étaient car ils sont décédés il y a 3 ans me laissant leur fortune s'évaluant a 10 millions de dollars qui me permet quelques petites douceurs comme mon bel appartement a Montréal. Malgré le montant de mon compte bancaire, je vis de simplicité, ayant mes petites habitudes, comme mon rendez-vous quotidiens au petit bistro ou je suis en ce moment. La même table sur le bord de la fenêtre, la même chaise de cuir rouge, a boire encore mon éternel cappuccino vanille française, tout à regarder le même ciel gris dehors, voir les couples passer devant moi comme s'ils voulaient me passer un message.

Je me sens si seule… C'est pénible, mais pourtant, lorsque je fis mes études secondaires, je fus très appréciée, mais maintenant… Plus rien… Ni d'anciens copains, ni d'amis ne ressortent. Il pleut toujours et encore…C'est drôle, j'ai toujours trouvé que le ciel représentait mes humeurs…Ironie ou coïncidence, ca fait 10 mois que je me sens seule et méprisée, et ca fait dix moi qu'il pleut sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas vraiment a me plaindre, car j'aime la pluie et quand je regarde les gouttes tomber, je sens étrangement un petit soulagement. Un tout petit mais il est la. C'est drôle, car on dirait bien que le ciel, les nuages pleurent pour moi…Moi qui n'a plus versée une larme depuis la mort de mes parents…

Les personnes qui me lisent en ce moment doivent surement se dire «Elle est conne celle-là! Il existe des cinémas…Pourquoi t'y vas pas?, etc.» Je vous répondrai : «Ca me tente pas, j'aime mieux regarder la belle pluie…». Bref, je vais continuer mon histoire. Mon regard, avec regret, ce détourna de la merveilleuse pluie pour rencontrer l'heure sur mon portable… Ca fait 1 heure que je suis ici…En soupirant, je me levai, m'étirai discrètement, vidai mon cappuccino et me dirigeai vers la caisse. Après avoir régler la note, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du bistro. Normalement, je suis très attentive aux bruits qui m'entour, mais la, je l'avais pas du tout prévu. Au moment que j'ouvris la porte un bruit me fit détourner la tête. La seconde d'après, je me sentis projeter et sentis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Plus par reflexe que par peur, je fermai les yeux, attendant le contact du sol froid, sale et mouillé avec mon corps. Malheureusement, toute l'intensité du choc se répercuta dans mon genou droit. Encore se ***** de genou droit qui a du me faire arrêter mon sport préféré a cause d'une blessure a celui-ci dans un match important. J'ai été plusieurs semaines à me mettre de la glace dessus, me déplaçant en béquilles, tout cela au milieu de l'année scolaire. Ma mère me soutenait beaucoup en me disant : «Tu es trop bonne pour elles, c'est pour ca qu'elles te font toutes trébucher.» C'était très dur pour moi à l'époque… Il est toujours sensible c'est pour cela que je suis en ce moment même à me plier en deux sous la douleur, me mordant la langue pour m'empêcher de hurler et je n'ose ouvrir les yeux toujours durement fermer. Je n'en peux plus, faites que la douleur parte! Je suis toujours plier en deux sur le plancher me tordant sous la douleur aigue. Je suis si concentré sur elle que je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entour et j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est si dur! Je réussis a les ouvrir au tiers et la a seule chose que je vois me subjugue. De magnifiques yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été…Je crois, car ca fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas vus… Puis, le noir… Je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience et tout devient noir.

-Qu'est…ce qu'il…m'arrive…

Puis plus rien…

POV Le bel inconnu aux yeux bleus

Je m'ennuis…c'est long… Je suis devant mon ordinateur et je n'ai plus à faire. J'ai terminé mon roman il y a environ 20 minutes et je suis seul… J'ai eu une idée!!! Mon frère m'a parlé d'un petit bistro au coin de la rue où que les prix sont vraiment raisonnables et où la nourriture est délicieuse… Ouais! J'y vais! Je pris mon manteau et sortie de mon loft.

-Vous sortez, dit Tanya Whitlock, ma voisine et une amie classée connaissance.

Tanya est ma voisine de droite en sortant de mon loft. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est une fille qui couche avec tout se qui bouge et en plus elle est amoureuse de moi.

-Oui je veux me changer des repas congelés, dis-je en blague avec un sourire.

-Mais j'aime mieux vous prévenir, il pleut dehors que…

- Merci!!, dis-je en lui tourna le dos.

**************************************************************************

Une chance que le bistro est deux pas de chez moi, car sinon je serais trempé à lavette…mais juste avant la vitrine du bistro je percutai, involontairement, une vielle dame.

Je lui ai proposé mon aide mais elle insinua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide en disant que c'était elle mais c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai rentré dedans... puis nous nous obstinions durant quelques minutes, assez pour que je sois trempé, en la laissant gagner (Un vrai gentleman ^^) … Ensuite je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. En l'ouvrant, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la vieille dame et je sentis une chose me rentrer dedans. En me tournant, je vis une jeune femme parterre. Étonné, je m'accroupis près d'elle :

-Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demandais-je, mais elle ne sembla pas m'entendre… non me comprendre.

-Qu'est…ce qu'il…m'arrive…, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle tomba inconsciente dans mes bras. Coupable, je la pris et l'amenai ailleurs.


End file.
